


Seeing Double

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [33]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: When a person is cured, their akuma pops out into a separate person. Congrats on your new feral sibling!*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Evilustrator/Reverser, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These is a NSFW version of this au, which will be posted separately at a later date. Please don't get them confused in the future (unless you want to)
> 
> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

When a person is cured, their akuma pops out into a separate person. Congrats on your new feral sibling!

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

09/11/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

Either no powers or very reduced powers

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Wait-

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

09/11/2020

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Okay this is thing now-

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

Giant akumas like Stone heart are person sized now

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

09/11/2020

A Christmas Ghost (Mnoeln)09/11/2020

They babies are confused

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Horrificcator being smol like how she was before getting deakumatized

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

Nath is pissed and very jealous that Evie is much taller than him

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

Two markovs

Good Markov and Destroy the Establishment Markov

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Baby bean Markov and overprotective friend Markov

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

ah yes, the two genders. Baby and Evil

Chaos Mom Lumi09/11/2020

Reverser and evie don't like each other at first but deal with each other because Nath and Marc are dating and they all work on the comic book together

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Are the akumas in school with the students who were akumatized?

Chaos Mom Lumi09/11/2020

That would be hilarious

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

Yes

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Chloé having to share a seat with miracle queen, queen wasp, and anti bug

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

Hah

Also anti-bug

zombiezou has her own personal therapy-ish class because she is somehow more competent than bustier

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

:clap:yes:clap:

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

Akumas are intune with their human's emotions, so like, Horificator alwasy knows when Mylene is upset and can comfort her

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

School Counselor Zombiezou

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

Maledictor is a better dad to Chloe because he actually enforces rules

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

Evie: Ok Nath. Who are you so insanely jealous of?

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

Just-

Yes for all of this

School Counselor Zombiezou

@fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda) this especially-

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

:DD

In the #deleted-channel Chat Blanc exists with Adrien, would it be the same for here?

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

Hmmm

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

What about the people who get chosen as miraculous holders too? Do they just follow or stand to the side until they return it?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/11/2020

Sfhkl that would be so awkward

But I don't think Blanc exists here or else the universe would end very quickly

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Ah okay

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

Fair

-Moon-09/11/2020

what about fuck was it uhh lady justice? marrinettes akuma? she wasn't technically akumatized and cured so,,?

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

What about the special cases like justice and blanc are just like tiny sprites around them?

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Didn’t have form so she wouldn’t exist

Akumas, watching their civilian forms fight other Akumas as miraculous heroes: bro,,,I’m,,im just sitting here,,,

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

Blanc wouldn't be a thing because that would out Adrien as Chat too easliy

PJ isn't a thing sadly because the akumatization didn't compelte

akuams don't have to be aroudn their human's 24\7, they can lead their own lives

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

Aw ok

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

So there could still be heroes

but it would be hard to keep it a secret from them because empathy link

Akuams have a natural instinct to protect their humans so they keep the secret

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

I still stan counsellor!zombizou

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Would Rena Rage and Shell Shock exist?

-Moon-09/11/2020

seeing their doubles while crossing the street and making eye contact like :eye::lips::eye:

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

depnds on if heroday went the same way

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

Would Rena Rage and Shell Shock exist?

@fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda) the feral twins of the family

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

if akuams are their own thing....could Hawkmoth get them again?

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

Hmmmmm

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Oooh

Maybe he could but it has to be a really strong negative emotion from both them and their civilian double

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

Sure

Also since evie doesn't really give a fuck about the miraculous i'm just imagining him drawing up balloons for kids

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Awww

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

He draws out gifts for the little kids in his spare time

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Evie being a hero like he dreamt to be just in a different way

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

Exactly

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/11/2020

Volpina calling Lila out when she lies because she's Lilas superhero persona

The class wonder which one is the actual liar

Marinette is laughing

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

Hah yes

Cue spiderman meme

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

The person who hates Lila the most...is Lila

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/11/2020

Don't trust anyone, not even yourself

Queen Wasp, Shell Shock, and Rena Rage going around the city to cause havoc as the superheroes try to control them

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

Yes

Because of this QB, Rena, and Carapace become pernament heroes incase one of them goes "hey i'm bored now so i'm just gonna go burn a building ok thanks love you bye-"

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Oh worm?? Chloé redemption??

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

Heck yeah

Chlodemption let's gO-

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

What if miracle queen doesn’t happen in this au bc Chloé takes a look at Anti-bug and Queen Wasp and goes “yeah I ain’t adding another one of those bitches”

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

Yes

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

She actually proves herself to be worthy of the bee by stealing the miracle box from hawkmoth and returning them to ladybug

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

heck yeah

#car2020 (para)09/11/2020

Yess screw miracle Queen

Santa but Evil (Crypt)09/11/2020

Reverser, sensing Marc has been hurt: Oh baby noooo

Reverser, sees Nath gets pushed down the stairs: Hah Yeet

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

jfrskdg oh no 

Reverser bullies Nath, more at 11-

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

Reverser bullies Nath the same way a kid who doesn't know what to do with their feelings bullies someone they like

Reverser's ep was low key him being a yandere for Nath adklfhasdf

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

frhgsbjFJKDR IT W A S

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

Reverser: oh? You wont be my friend? Guess I'll kill everyone in Paris

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

someone bullies Nath and like 5 paper airplanes hit the person

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

Rose: Why are you being so chummy with my girlfriend?

Priness Fragrance: our girlfriend

-Moon-09/11/2020

alsksjshshs

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)09/11/2020

But Princess Fragrance is straight She tried to shotgun wedding a prince

-Moon-09/11/2020

she can be bi

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

"shotgun wedding a prince"

the entire episode in four words

Rock Child (Boshi)09/11/2020

Exactly

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

Yes

Refletka go

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

"gacha brats : the apocalypse"

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

YES

Santa but Evil (Crypt)09/11/2020

Wait what if reverser didnt happen due to Nath because Nath didnt want someone to suffer like he does with Evie

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

:tumblr_p604lySwmn1rxdf3io2_250::tumblr_p604lySwmn1rxdf3io2_250::tumblr_p604lySwmn1rxdf3io2_250::tumblr_p604lySwmn1rxdf3io2_250:

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/11/2020

But but Reverser and Evie couple

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

You got a point there

ImHidingInTheFridgeNow09/11/2020

maybe it just happened due to someone else?

Auntie Nyx09/11/2020

Well, I've seen that people think Nathaniel ripped the book because he didn't know how much it meant to Marc, cause he thought it was just for a prank

kawaii god (Gecko)09/11/2020

wait, if a person gets akumatized and they have the same akuma, does a duplicate of that akuma spawn or does nothing happen?

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Nothing happens

kawaii god (Gecko)09/11/2020

ah ok thanks

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

:0 would senti monsters be duplicated?

Juleka having a little reflekdoll

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

awww

kawaii god (Gecko)09/11/2020

reflek(baby)doll

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Hawkmoth has a little moth with him whenever he transforms

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

dolls from #doll-babies :handshake: baby!reflekdoll

Being baby + dolls at the same time

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

yes

Hawkmoth has a little moth with him whenever he transforms

@fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda) nathalie calls it Mothra

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Nathalie jokes it’s like her baby and HM just face palms


	2. Chapter 2

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

Evie: You know what, you're like the worst person to share memories with

Nath: weLL YOU'RE A FUCKING R/NICEGUY I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU

Evie: High pitched offended gasp

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

sir pelo gasp *

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

Evie: yoU PATHETIC LITTLE TWINK

Nath: AT LEAST I CAN ADMIT I'M A TWINK! YOU'RE ME YOU'RE ALSO A TWINK-

Alix, eating popcorn in the corner: :eyes::popcorn:

Santa but Evil (Crypt)09/11/2020

Evie & Nath: Screaming bloody murder about who's a twink

Marc & Rev: Shit thts hot :6170_flushedhearteyes:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

idk if this is canon, but assuming the akumas don't appear immediately after the cure-

Marc + Nath talked to each other after the Reverser incident and had a talk about what happened. They apologized and are now friends

Reverser shows up in Marc's room after a couple days and tags along with Marc to school. He sees Nath and tackles him

Cue Nath screaming, Rev is angry(TM), Marc is trying to get Rev off them and Evie's there like "lmao you fucking idiot. bye"

Auntie Nyx09/11/2020

Wait, this brings up the question of what happens when they die. Like, does Evie die if Nath dies?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

are... are the akumas and their humans just in poly relationships??? since akumas are technically different versions of the humans-

Cameraman (Mercury)09/11/2020

Oop-

Rock Child (Boshi)09/11/2020

are... are the akumas and their humans just in poly relationships??? since akumas are technically different versions of the humans-

@The Youngest(TM) (UN) ... it’s not incest of its yourself

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

i didn't mean for the humans to date their akumas but okay-

kawaii god (Gecko)09/11/2020

love square deluxe

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

...Nath having to stop Evie from murdering people because that was his reaction to everything that upset him-

-Moon-09/11/2020

this is very close to oncler territory so be careful where u tread

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Evie: you’re right murder is not the answer. It’s the question and the answer is yes!

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

Nathalie calls the tiny moth Mothra, and if she gets a tiny peacock it's either Rodan or Godzilla

I love the reactions

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

Anansi and bubbler throw hands. Lady Wifi pauses them both

Rock Child (Boshi)09/11/2020

Yes

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Horrorificator is Mylene’s emotional support Akuma

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

yes

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

absolutely

-Moon-09/11/2020

syren is a permanent resident of the pool

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

the people who drowned looking at syren: :eye::lips::eye:

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

She tries to drag dark cupid in

he shrieks

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

rip

-Moon-09/11/2020

askshsggs

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

dark cupid then fires an anti love arrow to shake her off

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

So are akumas like Dark Cupid who caused most harm put on a watch by their double or?

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

idk

-Moon-09/11/2020

Kim watching dark cupid so he doesn't cause mass chaos: :eye::eye:

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

wow

when Kim is the voice of reason

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Some are just dragging their akumas around like it’s their misbehaving child

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

Nath, Marc, Rev and Evie, but its that Meme of one person holding 3 child leashes

Rock Child (Boshi)09/11/2020

...

Gamer

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

who has the leash

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

Nath

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

There is 1 braincell between them and nath needs it to draw

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

evie's knee jerk reaction to anything bad is to murder

cue nath screaming and tackling him away from a bully-

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Collector criticizing Gabriel

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

wow

rip Gabe

Gabriel using Collector to hide all his shady shit

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

yes

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

Yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

fhbdjsUJGKEDS I JUST IMAGINED EVIE SAYING SOMETHING CONDESENDING TO NATH IN THE LOCKER ROOM SO NATH JUST GRABS HIS HEAD AND SLAMS IT INTO A LOCKER WHILE SAYING "fuck off" BEFORE LEAVING I-

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Is Catalyst just hiding in the butterfly room for Hawkmoth

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

also anansi and wifi trying to help alya, nora, and maybe mari wrangle the twins and sapotis?

-Moon-09/11/2020

alix and time breaker causing chaos

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

watered down powers or are their powers still the same?

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Powers still the same? But bc of the double watching them or akumas not having evil will/grudge they don’t use them?

A God (christallized)09/11/2020

I'd say watered down powers because some of those abilities are really OP

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Oh yeah right

A God (christallized)09/11/2020

Puppeteer for instance

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

Marinette: deep sigh sorry yall. Holds up match

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

Also Anansi entertaining the twins and Manon by pretending to be, like, spiderman or something

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

The Sapotis carrying the twins while they fly through the city

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

yes

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Puppeteer is basically a more whiney version of Manon so rip babysitter Mari who has to take care of both :pensive:

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

oh no

and shadow yes

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

......if Shellshock and Rena Rogue's powers are reliant on the Miraculous, does that mean that once separated their just Alya and Nino in red hero outfits

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

w..what are shellshock and rena rage's motivations???

kawaii god (Gecko)09/11/2020

fuck shit up

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

They angy

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

they were exposed to the scarlet moth

so

A God (christallized)09/11/2020

I don't think Catalyst butterflies should be able to work because then there'd be red versions of like every akuma

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

they are pretty much just completely brainwashed

if anything they would probably still be puppets of Gabe

but yeah, Chris makes a good point

plus

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

Mari: I'm here for the internship!

Gabe: Being helped by Rena Rage and Shellshock

Mari: :689897970740494396:

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

Catalyst was suppose to enhance everything about the Akuma process, im assuming that would remove a side effect like the doppelgangers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

mm makes sense

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

although Gabe using the empty vessels that are Shellshock and Rogue as like, glorified butlers is hilarious to me

kawaii god (Gecko)09/11/2020

akumas getting into fights and insulting each other by saying their opponent has the pettiness reason for akumatization while their civilian forms are just watching

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

Akuma Pokemon Battles

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

HESDJFS

YES

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

:2112_HD_wheeze_emoji: :2112_HD_wheeze_emoji:

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

Nath and Evie vs Marc and Rev, while Alix just sits on the side-lines playing the pokemon battle theme

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Two akumas pass by each other and it makes the entering pokemon battle sound

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

Marc: Reverser tackle!

Rev: Charm?

Marc: NO!

Rev: Charm it is

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

"Super effective!"

Nath: passed out on the ground

Evie: ...really?

kawaii god (Gecko)09/11/2020

cause my head was like

Gamer: imagine getting akumatized cause you got rejected 

Dark cupid: oh i’m sorry mr “got-akumatized-cause-someone-beat-me-in-game”

gamer: you wanna fucking go

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Yes

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

to be fair, Max was pretty mature about it, like yeah he got Akumatized, but he left the room with dignity

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

Reverser doesn't want to fight akumas, he just wants to fight Nathaniel

kawaii god (Gecko)09/11/2020

agreed shadow

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Every Akuma just fighting over the most petty things and at that point the arena is just used for Akuma fights

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

like, we cant blame Max for that one, Gabe was just a dick

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Akuma duels

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

Akuma-mon

Akumon

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Akumon battles happening in a initiating a duel style by throwing their akuma object (they have a double of it?) infront of the Akuma they want to fight

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

eventually akumon gets adapted into a game franchise

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

Id play it

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

^^^^

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

^^^

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

TimeBreaker: Breaker uses "Knife"

Alix: Fuck Yeah!

Nath: NO!

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Alix and Kim fight each other using their akumas or using them for dares

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

Alix: race you to the top of the Eiffel tower

Kim, jumping on Cupids back: I'm about to do a pro gamer move

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Alix gets Timbreaker to freeze Cupid for awhile

-Moon-09/11/2020

akajsjsbs

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

zdfbcgnhj

Ren09/11/2020

Idk if anyone has said this yet but Akuma twins are just Jojo Stands

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

:2112_HD_wheeze_emoji:

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

I-

Rock Child (Boshi)09/11/2020

Idk if anyone has said this yet but Akuma twins are just Jojo Stands

@Ren NO

They make akumamon games and the trainers that use them are just the person who was akumatized and fan made akumas. (Gabriel plays it for akuma ideas)

“Nath and Marc would like to battle!”

“Nath and Marc sent out Evilistrator and Reverser!”

Alix and Kim sent out Timebreaker and Dark Cupid!

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Yesss

Rock Child (Boshi)09/11/2020

Max codes it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

Max made Nath + Marc a couple in the game so they couLD GET TOGETHER ALREADY-

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Oblivious nath: wow this game make me and Marc pretty close huh? 

Marc a known morosexual: :8428_BeyondFedUp:

Rock Child (Boshi)09/11/2020

Reverser packs and Evilistrator packs have a zangoose and seviper relationship

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Trading card game with akumas

Rock Child (Boshi)09/11/2020

Th e big question are types.

Ren09/11/2020

@Ren NO

@Rock Child (Boshi) YES 

Rock Child (Boshi)09/11/2020

No

NO

NOOOOOO

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

NO

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

After Sapotis gets formed in this au, the twins can literally blame the Sapotis for trouble they caused

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

yes

followed by Wifi shrieking from the other room "NO THEY DIDN'T, THEY'RE EATING ALL THE POPSICLES"

JadeNova7w709/11/2020

yes

alya : not buying the sapotis excuse

hawkmoth : akumatizes them into sapotis

twins post sapotis :

**Stonks**

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/11/2020

Oh god Captain Hardrock is just an even more chaotic Anarka. Rip to Luka and Juleka.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

rip

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

F

Is there another boat for Hardrock or is the boat normal?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/11/2020

She can control the Liberty maybw

Though one boat with 6 people makes things crowded

A God (christallized)09/11/2020

Captain Hardrock vs. Rogercop: a true rivalry

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/11/2020

They fight on a weekly basis

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Everytime Rogercop feels Roger being frustrated by Anarka he goes to fight Hardrock

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/11/2020

Meanwhile Weredad helps at the bakery and makes it harder for Marinette to escape to be LB

But now she has Two Dads and a Mom

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

does... does jagged have a dragon now

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Jagged has a crocodile and a dragon!!! How rock and roll is that!!

Miraculer and Vanisher fight each other bc of their opinions of Chloé

A God (christallized)09/11/2020

Jagged and Guitar villian duets

Guitar Villian: Awesome solo?

Jagged: no, dude. Awesome duo.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

gthyvf sounds like those bro posts

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Silencer being protective of Mari

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/11/2020

Penny dealing with double the amount of shit

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

Plus there’s Troublemaker so that’s another person to deal with

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/11/2020

Sabrina and her Akuma just vibing and gathering blackmail : )

A God (christallized)09/11/2020

Lady Wifi often hires Vanisher to gather dirt on people

Rock Child (Boshi)09/11/2020

Sabrina and her Akuma just vibing and gathering blackmail : )

@kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom) shebchrudbdj

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

Lady Wifi @ Lila bc Lady Wifi dislikes secrets and is all about the truth: :7793_cat_gun:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/11/2020

Rev and Evie modelling for Nath so he can draw them for their comics and being so grateful he has living models to use

The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/11/2020

Nath, holding up a fan to Rev's face:

Rev: ...what're you-

Nath: ssshut up real quick

Rev: :556261253933432842:

Cheshire09/11/2020

I see your Captain Hardrock being more chaotic than Anarka and I would like to raise you all: Silencer being so Done with his mother that he just silences them both and puts them in timeout.

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

:2112_HD_wheeze_emoji:

Cheshire09/11/2020

Am I wrong???

Not a Spy [Krym/Zylo]09/11/2020

No and that's the best part

"you'll get your voices back when you can stop for once"

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

How chaotic is the class now that there's double the people and chaoticness?

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

are the Akuma in the class?

Not a Spy [Krym/Zylo]09/11/2020

No, it's a separate class and Zombizou teaches

Shadow, King of the End09/11/2020

or are they just all sat in chairs outside the door, waiting for their humans

oh

that actually makes a lot of sense

Santa but Evil (Crypt)09/11/2020

"wait for their humans"

what are they, dogs?

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

Wait so in most of our headcanons Marc and Aurore are with Ms mendeliev, right?

Reverser and Stormy Weather with Kwamibuster

Stormy loves making it rain indoors and have the wind blow away Reversers planes

Not a Spy [Krym/Zylo]09/11/2020

Yes

Santa but Evil (Crypt)09/11/2020

Kwamibuster trying to remind herself she will get fired if she hits kids

Rock Child (Boshi)09/11/2020

Yes

Sinnamon Troll💖09/11/2020

The akuma kids are all in one class, taught by Zombizou, Kwami Buster, and Dark Owl. They need all three adults to keep the class undercontrol

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/11/2020

They barely can keep it calm

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)09/11/2020

YES (and even with all three it's still barely calm)

KWAMIBUSTER YES

kawaii god (Gecko)09/11/2020

(this was inspired by a thing mpuppy and co said in the art chat but I didn’t wanna plug up art chat so it’s here)

buff akuma jalil: [exists]

the guys, gals and the rest of the pals:

**It’s free real estate!**

Santa but Evil (Crypt)09/18/2020

does rev have the ability to redesign him

like little by little

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/18/2020

Reverser can only do personality traits, especially since this au the powers are watered down

Santa but Evil (Crypt)09/18/2020

I meant evie

fuck

NAME

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/18/2020

Oh yeah probably

Santa but Evil (Crypt)09/18/2020

THE TWINK

kawaii god (Gecko)09/18/2020

“the twink!” “[points to rev] him?” “nono, the colorful one”

Santa but Evil (Crypt)09/18/2020

THE COLORFUL TWINK

A God (christallized)09/18/2020

it's like tweedledee and tweedledum from alice in wonderland but instead it's just twink and twunk

kawaii god (Gecko)09/18/2020

mono twink and colorized twink

Santa but Evil (Crypt)09/18/2020

*mono twunk

A Character in a Soap Opera (Vee09/18/2020

holy shit im dying

this conversation is hilarouse

JadeNova7w709/18/2020

ditto

Sinnamon Troll💖09/18/2020

The colorful twink

points to bubbler

Rock Child (Boshi)09/18/2020

Previous Emo twink 

points to reflekta

Sinnamon Troll💖09/18/2020

she's too colorful to be emo

Deleted User09/18/2020

reflekta is The Twink That Tries Too Hard To Be Emo

A Character in a Soap Opera (Vee09/18/2020

yes.

a tired child Inkie09/18/2020

Or she's The Twink That Was Once Emo But Is Trying To Be Emo But Is Failing

Not a Spy [Krym/Zylo]10/01/2020

Wait, would robustus know where hawk moth is?

JadeNova7w710/01/2020

:tumblr_p604lySwmn1rxdf3io2_250:

Santa but Evil (Crypt)10/01/2020

questions, questions

smol loki (takumi)10/01/2020

Do the akumas remember what happened before the cure splits people into the normal person and the akuma?

smol loki (takumi)10/01/2020

Cuz if the akuma did keep the memories, robustus could probably figure out who hawkmoth is if he wanted to via monitoring the security system if robustus didn't already know from the moment he threatened hawkmoth

Santa but Evil (Crypt)10/01/2020

lets not make it so that robustus could overthrow humanity, as much as WE deserve it we still need plot

smol loki (takumi)10/01/2020

That's not what I was trying to suggest????

I was trying to suggest robustus outs Gabriel as hawkmoth

Santa but Evil (Crypt)10/01/2020

He could find hawkmoth he could 100% overthrow the government

actually he probably could do that without his powers

kawaii god (Gecko)10/01/2020

imagine hawkmoth trying to team up with robostus and robostus being like “HAH fuck you” and just doing the whole ‘missiles in his lair’ think again

also, I like to believe robostus has the ability to say fuck and other curse words

JadeNova7w710/01/2020

yes

perfect

I was trying to suggest robustus outs Gabriel as hawkmoth

@smol loki (takumi) robustus knows who hawky is but because he's a little bitch he doesn't say anything


	3. Chapter 3

Sinnamon Troll💖11/02/2020

Attempt to revive, but how would the New York special go if the akumas got to go too

a tired child Inkie11/03/2020

Just pure chaos

And a much more crowded roof top party

A Character in a Soap Opera (Vee11/03/2020

what if one of the akuma's got a hold on one of the hot dogs, what happens then?

a tired child Inkie11/03/2020

Depends on the hotdog

Sinnamon Troll💖11/03/2020

:4781_this:

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)11/03/2020

I think Evie would be a pouting mess because he's so far from Rev

Sinnamon Troll💖11/03/2020

Reverser is in his class

Rocky11/28/2020

Anyone want me to forcibly revive this au or let it die?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)11/28/2020

You can go for it

These sort of fizzled with finals coming up

Sinnamon Troll💖11/28/2020

if you can do it, go for it

everything gets to live at least until xmas due to finals

Rocky11/28/2020

Kung food

Wang Cheng and Kung food keep making more and more recipes

Kung food eventually does his own thing and starts a cooking show or something while wang does other chef things

Rocky11/30/2020

You know all those fics where Lila keeps getting akumatised over and over again

Lila posse

She just keeps being a villain and now half the akuma class is just Lila’s doubles

Rock Child (Boshi)11/30/2020

Omg

Genius

Rocky11/30/2020

They Lila posse grows so much that they have to send her to therapy cause Jesus fuck they don’t have enough room for all these people

Hey wait a minute

Does mr ramier get a new pigeon self every time he gets akumatized or is it just the same person?

Does Raincomprix just gotta deal with 27 people feeding the pigeons all over Paris

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)11/30/2020

Raincomprix has other officers he can order to be on pigeon duty

Sinnamon Troll💖11/30/2020

50 pigeon mans

Rocky11/30/2020

In the criminal justice system, pigeon based offenses are considered especially heinous. In Paris, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Mr.Ramier prevention squad. These are their stories. *BANG BANG *


End file.
